It's all Fun and Games Until Kira Shows Up
by ryuzaki-will-live-on
Summary: takes place after Light has lost memory of DN. Matsuda suggests an innocent game to ease the tension of the Kira investigation,what will come of his crazy idea? rated Teen for some stuff that might happen in later chapters, just in case. better inside
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own Death Note. **

Matsuda swiveled around in his chair, "Ugh…," he groaned.

"What is it Matsuda?" Ryuzaki inquired. He didn't really care what the man was going to say, most likely it was absurdly ridiculous and outrageously stupid; however, it was polite to ask.

Matsuda threw his head back against the back of his chair. "I'm so bored!" he whined.

Ryuzaki stared at him, a cold glare. Everyone else in the room turned their heads as well. Leave it to Matsuda to say something stupid. Ryuzaki was the one who broke the stoic silence. "Matsuda, you are aware that we are investigating the Kira murder case, right?"

Matsuda nodded his head, and took a deep breath to continue on. He had to word this just right…. "Yes Ryuzaki, I know that it's a very important case, I mean, we've been working on it forever. But…" he paused, mulling over his words. "Well… it's just that, see…"

"Spit it out Matsuda! What is it you want to say?" Ryuzaki snapped.

Matsuda bit his lip and then continued, "Well, it's just that lately, we haven't been getting very far in the investigation, and I just thought that perhaps we might need a little break. You know, something refreshing, to get our minds rejuvenated again." He looked up at Ryuzaki, knowing that he had the final say in the situation, Matsuda hoped he had worded it well enough.

Ryuzaki stared at him, openly, just like everyone else on the investigation team. He cocked his head to the side, thinking, before replying. "Why didn't you say so Matsuda? I think we could all use something to pick us up. I'll have Watari bring in some coffee and doughnuts, that always gets my mind working…"

"Umm… uh…" Matsuda interrupted, "that wasn't exactly what I had in mind Ryuzaki… I meant something fun, something that would take our minds off the Kira case for a little while." Matsuda looked down at the floor, embarrassed for his selfishness, however, he really did need a break from the investigation, if only for an hour.

"Hmmm…" Ryuzaki muttered, pushing up on his upper lip with his thumb. "What exactly did you have in mind Matsuda?" he asked, curious to see what ridiculous notion had popped out of his head.

"Well… I was thinking something along the lines of a game…" he began.

Finally, a different voice penetrated the quiet of the room. "A GAME!?" shouted Light. "A GAME?!" he declared again, as if he were trying to figure out what exactly the word meant. "Matsuda, you idiot! Kira is on the loose, killing millions of people, and you want to play a _game_!? This is not the time to be playing games, we need to catch Kira!" he roared, waving his arms around as if trying to signal an airplane getting ready to land. "Tell him Ryuzaki! Tell him the Kira case is more important!" he cried, his eyes pleading for some assistance from the dark haired detective.

All eyes turned to Ryuzaki as he contemplated what both people had said. Light seemed dead-set against playing a game… did that mean anything? Kira has already shown that he hates to lose, so why would Light deny the opportunity to play a game and win? Or, was he just saying this in order to try to make him think that he wasn't Kira? "Hmmm" Ryuzaki murmured. He had just thought of an idea… Perhaps he could use Matsuda's idiotic idea to play a game to his advantage.

Every pair of eyes waited upon Ryuzaki's decision. Secretly, they agreed with Matsuda. The investigation had been rather fruitless as of late, and the late hours were taking a physical and mental toll on them. However, what Light said was the truth; Kira was still out there, and it was their job to catch him and stop him from murdering any more people. It all weighted on Ryuzaki's decision.

"You know," Ryuzaki began, "Matsuda, I think your idea is quite possibly the most intelligent thing you've said in this entire investigation, thank you."

"Uh…. Thanks Ryuzaki! So should we vote on what game to play?" he asked.

L gave a nonchalant grin, "No, actually, I think I have the perfect one in mind," he replied.

"RYUZAKI!!!" Light shouted. "How can you play a game at a time like this!? Kira is killing people!!"

"Oh Light, calm down. It is only to refresh our minds. Who knows, perhaps this game will open our eyes to a new way of thinking, and we will gain some insight into the Kira case that we would have not otherwise seen," he reasoned.

Light rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine. Whatever. What game do you want to play Ryuzaki?"

"Hmmm… Well, there's a couple games I had in mind… but first, I was thinking Truth or Dare," L stated, jumping up from his chair, and running over to the middle of the floor to sit down, thus dragging a handcuffed Light with him. Everyone's jaw dropped at the sight. "Come on everyone! Join the circle!"

Light tried to think of a way to evade playing this game. "Ryuzaki, come on, Truth or Dare is a girl's game, think of a better game!" he demanded, hoping to change the detective's mind.

Ryuzaki thought this over a moment before replying, "Nonsense Light, no need to change games, we can just have Matsuda dress up like a girl…"

"Yeah, he's right, and I'm sure Misa would -" Matsuda stopped, finally realizing what Ryuzaki had said. "Hey, wait a minute! I don't want to dress up like a girl! But I'm sure Misa would love to play this game, I'll go and get her!" With that, he slipped out the door and ran down the hall to get Misa for their big game of Truth or Dare.

When Matsuda returned with Misa, she rushed over and sat next to Light, as loud and as obnoxious as ever, snuggling up next to his side,. Light sat directly across from Ryuzaki, the links chaining them together sprawled out on the floor between them. Matsuda skipped over, excited for the game to start, and plopped down next to Misa.

"Come on everyone, join the fun!" cried Matsuda. "Besides, it's not like everyday we get to take a break like this one, might as well enjoy it while we have the chance!" Ryuzaki nodded his head, inviting the others to join the circle.

Mr. Yagami and the other members of the task force arched an eyebrow, questioning whether or not this was legit. After several moments of their stunned silence, they joined and completed the circle.

"Okay," L began with a nonchalant grin, "let the games begin!"

**Author's Note : phew! so i started a new story, yay!!! lol anyway, i know this probably sounds like a pretty lame start, but i promise, L and I have some tricks up our sleeves as to where the story is going... so even if you didn't think too highly of this first chapter, stick around and at least see what's going to happen... ^_^ as always, i love and appriciate reviews, so even if you want to tell me that my story sucks super bad, still leave a review. also, if you would like to add any suggestions as to where you might like to see the story go, let me know, i'll try my best to add it in, of course, giving you credit for your ideas. i hope you enjoyed chapter one!! xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own Death Note, or Aqua's song "Barbie Girl"**

Ryuzaki glanced around the circle, his eyes passing over Matsuda, Misa, Light, Mogi, Mr. Yagami, and Aizawa. L would use this game, this distraction, to his advantage. Surely this would provide some sort of evidence that Light Yagami was, in fact, Kira; he did after all have to tell the truth. "I go first, okay?" Ryuzaki clarified for the group, without any debate over the matter.

"Light-kun, truth or dare?" he asked, leaning forward on his feet, anticipating Light's choice.

Light rolled his eyes, of course Ryuzaki would choose him. There was only one reason that L had allowed this game to take place, it is somehow linked in his mind to the investigation. Most likely, L was going to try to get evidence that Light was Kira, via truths; but if he said that he _wasn't _Kira, wouldn't Ryuzaki just accuse him of lying? Also, by choosing dare, would that put him at risk of more suspicion? After all, we already know that Kira hates to lose, so by choosing dare would that give L the impression that he wanted to be the best and take on any challenge, thus leading to the conclusion that he was Kira. Or, by choosing truth, would L conclude that Light was trying to prove his innocence by not choosing to rise up to the challenge of a dare, in which would also push the mysterious detective to the conclusion that he was Kira.

This entire thing was so stressful. Light was tired of Ryuzaki suspecting him of being Kira, he wasn't Kira, or at least, he had no memory of being Kira; the possibility that he had unconsciously killed all of those people still resurfaced in his brain every once and awhile. However, after spending all that time in confinement, and being under constant surveillance by L, via the handcuffs, Light was nearly positive that he wasn't Kira. If only Ryuzaki would get that through his thick skull.

"Light?" Ryuzaki prompted, "your choice please."

"Oh, right," he mumbled, embarrassed at his loss of attention. "Umm… truth, I guess," he shrugged.

L felt proud of himself, this was going to work. There was a good chance that Light had already figured out what he was trying to do, in fact, L would say a good eighty-nine percent chance of it; however, L was positive that he would outsmart the other in this round. "Light, are you Kira?" he asked. "Remember, you have to tell the truth, otherwise your cheating, and you know what they say, cheaters never win…" Ryuzaki perched forward, awaiting his answer.

The Yagami boy rolled his eyes. He had been correct, Ryuzaki was so predictable. Here goes nothing, he thought. Light took a deep breath, "No, Ryuzaki. I'm not Kira, as I've told you countless times."

Mr. Yagami tried to hide his smile, he knew that Light wasn't Kira, it was completely impossible! Ryuzaki however had a less satisfied expression plastered on his face. "Very well then, Light it's your turn," he mumbled, a frown forming across his lips.

"Okay, umm, Aizawa, truth or dare?" he continued on with the game. Light glanced to his side, to see Misa looking as if she'd just suffered a blow to the heart from not being picked. Her eyes shone with hurt and betrayal, and heated waves of anger radiated off of her. Looking back at the ground, Light smiled, Misa could be rather amusing sometimes.

"I think I'll pick…" Aizawa began.

"Aizawa, would you mind if we go back to Light for a moment?" L inquired, having no intention of actually _giving_ him the choice, but figured it would be rude not to ask.

Aizawa shrugged, "Yeah, sure, I don't mind."

"Okay, thanks! Light, truth or dare?" Ryuzaki questioned.

"Ryuzaki! What the hell?! You can't do this, it's cheating, I have to be called on before it's my turn again," Light reasoned.

L frowned, "Light, you were called on, I called on you, now choose truth or dare!"

The younger boy was growing impatient. Fine, whatever. If Ryuzaki wanted to act like this, that's his problem. With a heavy sigh, Light decided, "Fine, I'll take a dare."

"Nope. You choose truth. Were you lying about not being Kira?"

"Ugh! First of all, you can't decide whether I choose for truth or dare, and second, no, I wasn't lying, that time, or the past thousand times I've told you!" Light cried, irritated with the man sitting across from him.

"Hmm…" Ryuzaki began. "Okay, my turn again! Light! Truth or dare?" Everyone else in the circle mentally rolled their eyes, for fear of being seen by Ryuzaki if they did it physically. He was being very childish with this game, and that was probably the reason that the investigation team never played games, because it would lead to a predicament like this one. However, since the group was already involved with this game, they figured they might as well go on with it.

A vein in Light's head was starting to pulse; this game was quickly becoming more trouble than it was worth. When Light didn't respond to L's question, a different voice did. "RYUZAKI!" a shrill voice whined. "Stop hogging Light for yourself, Misa wants to play this game too!" she screamed, and after looking around at the rest of the group, added, "and the others do too!"

L was taken back by the sudden shouting in the close proximity. Fine… if it would get Misa to shut up, he could wait to continue on with Light… he could be patient… or rather, try. "Fine, Misa, why don't you go ahead and ask someone," he mumbled nearly incoherently.

"YAY! It's Misa's turn!" she squealed, hugging Light's arm. "Light! Truth or dare?"

Again, Light sighed. Why was he the one being picked on!? Shouldn't it be someone else's turn!? Deciding Misa would probably rip his arm off if he didn't respond soon, he shrugged, "I guess I'll take a dare this time." Misa squealed and smiled, happy to be giving her boyfriend a dare. L, on the other hand, raised an eyebrow, raising his percentage of being Kira one percent.

Misa smiled, "Light, I dare you to kiss me!" She giggled at her imagined intelligence. Oh! She thought, it had been forever since they had gotten to go out on a date, and the ones they did go out on, they had unwelcome company. She shot an evil glance toward L. Misa considered herself a genius for thinking up such a wonderful and romantic dare. She leaned over, waiting for her prince charming to grant her wish.

"Misa," Light whispered, "can't this wait until… later?" he asked. Light was embarrassed, and he thought it would be improper to do such things with the entire task force watching, including Ryuzaki and his father. However, when the very familiar pout appeared on the blonde's face, he sighed, why fight it, he thought. "Fine." Light leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the lips before returning to his original position in the circle. Misa's face glowed with a lively happiness, a soft pink blush poising itself across her cheeks.

A chuckle emerged from the circle, Matsuda was trying to retain it, however, he was not succeeding. Light new what he was giggling about, and it embarrassed him further. He knew who he was going to ask next. "Matsuda," Light began, "truth or dare?"

When Matsuda finally stopped his cackling, he declared with a surprisingly large amount of boldness, "Dare! Bring it on!"

"Hmmm…" Light thought. "Okay, Matsuda… I dare you to cosplay as Sailor Moon, and skip down the street singing "Barbie Girl." Light couldn't help but chuckle to himself, he was actually quite good at coming up with these dares…

Matsuda's face paled, as he attempted to stammer, "B…but… Light…. I d...don't…"

"Matsuda, don't lie. I saw the cosplay costume in your apartment the other day, so now you can't get out of it…" Light replied with a wicked grin.

"Why were you…?" Matsuda began, then gave up, there was no point in asking anyway. He sighed and meandered his way to his room, quickly changing into the costume. It wasn't fair, he had only worn this costume _once_, well… maybe _twice_. Matsuda blushed as he looked in the mirror to see the full effect of his cosplay. "Let's get this done and over with," he sighed.

He ran back to the investigation room, which earned him a great deal of laugher when he entered. After the snickering subsided, they all took the elevator down to the main floor and followed Matsuda outside. The did, after all, have to make sure Matsuda followed through with the dare.

Matsuda slinked onto the sidewalk, already regretting his suggestion of playing a game. However, surely it wouldn't be that bad, he didn't know these people, and he'd probably never see them again, so it would be okay. He took a deep breath, "I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world, life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere…" he sang, his voice wickedly out of tune as he skipped down the crowed sidewalk. All of the people stopped and gawked at the man in the Sailor Moon cosplay; well… some people have different past times, they supposed. Matsuda continued on, trying to ignore all of the stares he was receiving. "…dress me up, make your time, I'm your dollie… kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky…"

When he had returned to the spot with the others, they were not in any condition to talk. Each and every one of the other task force members were cracking up, Light suffering the worst, had fallen on the ground and continued to lay there, gasping for air from the laugh attack. "Come on you guys, let's head back inside… I finished my dare," Matsuda tried to persuade them.

The laugher suddenly died down, everyone staring directly at Matsuda, which made him nervous. Out of no where, a haggard voice emerged from behind him, "Matsuda? Matsuda, is that you?" Matsuda whipped around, the long blonde pigtails of his wig spinning with him. He came face to face with an elderly woman, staring with frightened eyes and a gaping mouth. It was his grandmother. Before anyone could say another word, Matsuda rushed inside, back up to his room to change, before heading back to the investigation office. The others he had left on the street analyzed the situation before cracking up with a second laugh attack and heading back upstairs. They left the elderly woman standing on the street, her flushed face exposing her gaping mouth.

When everyone had reassembled in the room, Matsuda lowered his head in shame. "Okay, enough, stop laughing already! Ryuzaki, truth or dare?"

L cocked his head to the side, considering for a moment. With his nearly constant emotionless trade-mark tone, he answered, "Dare."

**Author's Note : Okay everyone... so i told you things would get more interesting, right? i'm actually surprised i've gotten this ch. done so quick...i've had pretty bad writer's block the last couple days, which has lead to a proctastination on other stories... however! i hope you enjoyed chapter two... i'll get to work on chapter 3 soon. once again, please leave reviews!! they really do provide good insite as to how my writing is progressing, or, not progressing. so please, drop me a comment! and to reitterate, if you have a particular dare/truth you would like to see in here, lemme know. i'm not going to change the ideas i already have in mind, but i can see if i can work it in... i love working with requests, it's challenging, which makes it fun. so if you have a request, lemme know! =) for everyone who has left reviews, thank you!! some of you actually had similar ideas that i had, or sparked an idea for a whole new dare/truth. i guess that's it for now, byebyez! xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note : okay, so this chapter has _slight _LxLight yaoi... it's nothing real big, just a kiss... however, i'm just giving the heads up. if you don't want to read about it, don't. it's that simple. (however... i mean, really... who doesn't like LxLight yaoi??? im just saying) for everyone who doesn't mind LxLight yaoi, enjoy L's dare! **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Death Note, or Aerosmith's song "Cryin'" **

A semi-wicked grin crossed over Matsuda's features. He would have his revenge for the dare that he was forced to complete. It was true that his battle was with Light, but when would he have the chance to choose him, being as L was monopolizing him in this game? Matsuda would have to take advantage of the opportunity to use L to embarrass Light as much as he had been embarrassed. He would have to consider this completely, what would embarrass Light beyond belief?

L stared at Matsuda, eager to receive, and complete with utmost perfection, his dare. It was after all, coming from Matsuda, so it was bound to be something stupid and absurd, a childish cliché dare, like eating a worm or picking his nose in public. The simplicity of his brain never failed to prove it's incompetence, surely it would not in this game either.

Matsuda racked his brain for everything he knew about Light, surely there was something that always seemed to bother him. After several moments, a thought came to him. Light almost _always _seemed irritated with the close proximity of L, inching away as if uncomfortable with how close they were sitting. Though maybe it was just the fact that they spent all of their time chained together? Or perhaps it was the fact that L was almost always accusing him of being Kira…who knows? One thing was for sure though, Light seemed to be uneasy around the dark haired detective. Matsuda would feed off of that. Finally, a thought struck him… it was _perfect_. A slow grin unmasked itself on Matsuda's face.

"Ryuzaki, I dare you to let us post a video on youtube of you and Light making out," Matsuda declared, a broad grin stretching across his face.

L looked confused for a moment, "Matsuda, I don't have a video of Light and I making out." Light cocked an eyebrow at the detective before looking back to Matsuda.

"Well then," he began with a sinister chuckle, "we'll just have to make one."

L was bewildered. He did not expect Matsuda of being capable of thinking up something this… embarrassing? Unique? Extreme? L did not know the word to describe the dare, however, the description was not really important, it was the dare. L would complete the dare, because that would mean that he didn't chicken out, which in the long run, means that he wins.

"Okay Matsuda," he acknowledged with determination, then called, "Watari, would you bring in a video camera please?"

There was a small amount of snickering amongst the group, save for four people. First, Misa looked pissed. If smoke could really come out of people's ears, it would have been. She glared at Matsuda, shooting daggers at him from behind her dark lashes. Finally, she gave up on her glower, and turned to offense. "Matsuda, you pervert! You can't do that! Light only kisses Misa Misa! I will not allow him to kiss anyone else, _especially _him," she sneered, pointing a manicured finger at L. "He already hogs Light all the time, _and _he gets to be chained to him! It's not fair, that should be Misa instead! Call off the dare!" she whined. Matsuda simply shook his head no and smiled, for once, what he said would have to be followed through with, after all, Ryuzaki had chosen dare.

Next, Light was dumbstruck. Firstly by the fact that Matsuda managed to find the _one _thing that would irritate him to death; it must be payback for the dare he had given him. Oh well, Light supposed it was worth it to see Matsuda parade down the sidewalk in that getup. Second, it wasn't just as if he had to kiss Ryuzaki, for surely that would be bad enough, but it was going to be posted _online_! A blush rose to Light's face, dreading the embarrassment of the video that would haunt him forever. His faint rebellion died with a quiet, "But Matsuda…"

The third person not joining the rest of the investigation team in their laugher was Chief Inspector Yagami. First, he glowered at Matsuda for even suggesting such a dishonorable thing. It was bad enough that his son was being accused of being Kira, but now he was being forced to kiss the man that was accusing him? Matsuda was an idiot, and Mr. Yagami was not going to sit around and observe the absurdity that was going to take place in this room. He dismissed himself, "If it is all right, I think I will spend the rest of my break reading the paper and drinking coffee." With that, Chief Yagami rose from the floor and exited the investigation room.

The last silent person in the room was L himself. However, he was not trying to find a way to deny or avoid the dare; there was a just certain aspect of it that simply caused him a little distress. "Matsuda, there is a little bit of a problem with the dare," L began.

"Ryuzaki! You can't get out of the dare, you chose dare by your own free will!" Matsuda restated.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. However, think about it. If that video is posted, then that would mean that it would be available for the entire world to see, which would also mean that there is a good chance that Kira could see the video. Since it has been proven that Kira, or rather, the second Kira can kill with simply a face, that would put me at an even greater risk of being killed off by Kira before we solve this case. Therefore, I have a slight problem with the video showing my face," the dark haired genius concluded.

Matsuda's face formed an 'ooh' before responding, "Okay then, we'll just be sure to keep your face hidden, how about that?"

Aizawa piped in, "But what if his face accidentally gets shown? That won't work Matsuda. We need a different plan."

"What if he wore a mask covering most of his face, like the Phantom of the Opera does?" Mogi questioned, "that could work, right?"

L thought for a moment, if his face was covered by a mask, that should keep Kira from being able to see his features, so it should be okay. There was only a three percent chance that Kira would still be able to kill him, but the odds were in the detective's favor, so he agreed. "That would probably work. We'll need a mask!"

"Oh! I have one!" chimed Matsuda. He ran off to get it while the rest of the group continued on with their snickering and harassment. When Matsuda returned, he held the mask up to Ryuzaki. It was a panda bear's face, so well painted that you could almost see fur cascading out from the actual mask. The mask earned a surprising "Aww!" before L took the mask from Matsuda.

L slid the mask on, and glanced around. He smiled, liking the fit of the mask. L would have to remember to ask Matsuda if he could… borrow… it sometime. As his eyes passed across the room, his eyes fell upon Light, who was staring at L with a strange expression on his face, torn between curiosity and fear. His gaze continued on until it reached Matusda.

"Ready?!" Matsuda cried, "Watari, would you video tape it?"

"Of course," the old man replied with a kind smile. He took the camera and turned it on, redirecting it at L who had scooted closer to a slightly-trembling Light, desperately trying to calm his nerves enough to keep his brave façade going.

L looked into Light's eyes, "Are you ready?" he asked. L was ready. Not that he was really eager to kiss the man he suspected of being Kira, but L had an idea. A line from a song he had once heard appeared in his mind, "I know all I need to know by the way that I got kissed…" L would analyze Light's kiss, and by that, he would be able to conclude whether it was either more or less likely that he was Kira. When Light didn't respond, L motioned for Watari to start filming.

L took a deep breath, calming his nerves for what he was about to do. He had never actually kissed anyone before. At Whammy's House, L had always been busy studying and training, he didn't date. However, he was determined not to let his lack of experience get in his way, he would be the seme.

L leaned in, timid at first, and brushed his lips softly against the younger man's in front of him. At first, Light jerked in response, not completely prepared for what going to take place. However, Light gradually stopped struggling, and kissed Ryuzaki back. L slowly intensified the kiss, begging for entry into Light's mouth with his teasing tongue. Finally, Light complied with his wishes, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss between them. Within seconds, fingers were intertwined in both heads of hair, and the silence of the room made the heavy breathing between the two boys more apparent.

When Light broke the quickly intensifying kiss between them, he gasped, "Ryu-" but was cut off by Ryuzaki crashing his lips back down against his. L was trying to analyze the kiss, though it was not working as well as he had planned. Yes, Light was battling for dominance, as if he wanted to 'win,' which is what Kira would do. However, did everyone battle for dominance while kissing? L himself was, so maybe it was just natural? L did not know, and for once, was confused. He was trying to focus, so he could evaluate Light's kissing technique… however, his investigation was not going so well. L was finding himself distracted by Light's tongue, exploring the inner workings of his mouth and throat. His wandering hands were quickly becoming a distraction as well, as Light shoved L against the floor and started pushing up his shirt.

L certainly could not think straight, his thoughts were scattered and disordered, exactly how he hated his thoughts to be. He liked to feel in control, he liked to win, and Light was quickly pushing L into the uke role, which irritated the dark haired man. He was _losing_, which was not acceptable. Ryuzaki pushed Light off of him and crawled on top of him, straddling his hips. He continued to kiss his co-detective, quickly gaining back dominance.

L softly bit Light, his neck, his earlobe… "Say it," he whispered into Light's ear. Urging him to tell him the one thing that he wanted to hear most.

"I don't think so," the younger boy said with a sarcastic grin. His lips were quickly attacked by L's kissing, tugging, and passionate lips.

"Say it," he whispered again, his voice glazing over with an emotion unknown to the detective.

"Fine," Light mumbled, "you win."

L smiled, "Yay! Thanks Light!" He leaned down to give him one last kiss before crawling back off of Light, helping him up off of the ground. Both of them sitting there, catching their panting breaths.

Ryuzaki thought for a moment. What had he learned from that dare? Surely there must be some kind of information that could pertain to the Kira case. Light had been a pretty damn good kisser, and since Kira was bad, could he conclude that Kira couldn't be a good kisser, which would prove that Light was not Kira? No, he could not conclude that, there was too large of a margin of error. Ryuzaki sighed, the dare had taught him nothing, except for the fact that Light was an amazing kisser, which was completely useless information! And quite possibly even less useful information that had been learned was that L did not exactly _hate _the kiss. He sighed again. The game had not gotten him very far in the Kira investigation, as he had hoped… but there was always tomorrow. Ryuzaki would try again.

L glanced around the room, Watari was stopping the camera, unfazed by what he had just seen. Matsuda, Aizawa, and Mogi were staring, open mouthed at what they had just seen. Matsuda had never expected that to happen. Light had kissed him back… both of them had gotten pretty into it… it shocked him, and the others. Maybe that wasn't the first time that had happened? The investigation team did not know.

Next, there was Misa, who was fuming. She jumped up and stomped over to Ryuzaki and slapped him, before stomping to the door and slamming it behind her. Her footsteps could be heard all the way down the hall, as well as her occasional screech of fury. Light was glancing down at the floor, dusting imaginable dirt off of his pants. A faint blush was growing in his cheeks, he only hoped no one else could see it.

Matsuda broke the silence, "Now we just have to upload it to youtube. Watari, could you…?"

"Of course," he replied. Watari left the room and started uploading the video. He smiled to himself. He was probably the only old man alive who knew how to even work youtube, the thought made him chuckle, apparently being an inventor pays off when you're older.

Back in the investigation headquarters, the circle had reformed, and the initial shock of L actually completing his dare was wearing off.

"Ryuzaki?" Aizawa asked.

"Hmm?"

"Well, I was thinking that it was getting kind of late, it's close to dinner time. So I was thinking I might head home," he replied with confidence.

L looked up and around the circle, "Yes, I suppose it is getting somewhat late. How about we pick this game back up tomorrow, after we've had some rest. You're all dismissed."

Aizawa, Mogi, and Matsuda took their leave, yawning and dragging their feet. Light remained with L, only due to the chain connecting them. "Light-kun, would you care to join me for dinner?" L asked when the pensive silence had been reinstated in the room.

Light held up his arm, shaking his wrist lightly, causing the chain to jingle beneath him. "Do I really have a choice?" he asked with an eye roll. The two men called for room service, and ate their dinner.

-----

Several hours later, the moon had risen high into the darkness of the night sky. Light was laying in bed, trying fall asleep to no prevail. L was sitting in a chair next to the bed, surfing the internet on his laptop.

"Light, you should take a look at this!" the detective chimed.

"Hmm?" Light murmered, too tired to even turn his head, "did you find a new lead on Kira?"

"No, it's the video that Watari posted. It already has over ten thousand views… and it was only posted a few hours ago… You should hear some of the comments too! 'Aww, so cute!' 'They make such a cute couple!' 'Damn! That was hot!' 'Only real men kiss… each other!' 'OMG!!!! SOOO HOT!! *NOSE BLEED*' L continued to ramble on for about ten minutes on some of the comments that had been posted. You know Light, I think I'm officially scared of fan girls…"

Light groaned, he was exhausted, and all he wanted to do was sleep. He did not want to hear Ryuzaki going on and on about the video of the kiss that shouldn't of taken place in the first place. It was only a dare after all, even if it _was_ a _fun_ dare. "Ryuzaki," he growled, "shut up and go to sleep. I'm tired, you're stupid games exhaust me."

L chuckled to himself as he turned off his laptop and crawled into bed next to Light, "Don't worry Light! We get to play a second round tomorrow!" L smiled at the groan that came from Light's side of the bed. Ryuzaki was dumbstruck, who knew playing games was actually _fun_?

**Author's Note : okay, so like i promised, nothing too outrageous, just a kiss. ^_^ gotta luv LxLight. anyway! for anyone who really liked this story, and by adding this chapter in, i some how ruined it, i'm sorry. but if it makes it any better, i don't think that there will be ne more yaoi in this story.. so please stick around for the next chapters!! (for everyone else, i'm thinking about starting a new story, or trying to improve a mattxmello one i started awhile back ago... so um. yeah.) i would like to encourage everyone to review this chapter!! they give me insight into your minds and what you liked/didn't like, which, as always is helpful. also, to reitterate. i'm currently taking requests, for this story, or a new one. whichever. if you'd like to request something, just drop me a comment/review, and i'll do my best to work it in, or create a story, just for you! also! thank you to everyone who has left reviews, it really means a lot!! =) until next time, xo **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I don't own Death Note.**

**A/N : I'm really sorry for it taking so long to finish this story and post this chapter. I know it's been like... six months. x( I know.. I'm a dirtbag... But! I hope you'll forgive me and still like the chapter. **

The next morning, Light awoke to the scribbling of a pen on paper. He turned over, throwing his arm clumsily over his eyes, to shield himself from the bright beams of light trespassing through the window. "Ryuzaki?" he asked, his voice still groggy from sleep.

"Oh! Good morning Light-kun! Would you like doughnut for breakfast?" L responded, chipper enough for the early hours.

Light muttered something inarticulate before sitting up and removing his protective arm from over his eyes. "No. Ryuzaki, what on earth are you doing this early in the morning?" he asked. Light glanced over at the alarm clock, causing his eyes to nearly pop out of his head. "Ryuzaki! It's not even 7:00 am!" he exclaimed.

L took a sip of his coffee before responding, shuffling through a few sheets of paper. "Light, look! I made a list of some questions I could ask you if you chose truth in Truth or Dare today."

Ryuzaki shoved the papers toward Light, who took them cautiously. As soon as the younger detective started reading over the so-called 'list,' a frown became set deeply in his features. Light threw the papers at Ryuzaki. "Ryuzaki! It has the same question written a million times, the only thing on this paper is 'Are you Kira?'"

L shrugged and took another sip of his coffee. "Light, you are forgetting that it is a very important question. Therefore, it must be asked more often than unimportant questions, like the ones Matsuda tends to ask. Besides, if you answered _truthfully _the first time, I wouldn't have to keep asking it." L lifted his gaze to watch Light through narrowed eyes.

By this point, Light was furious. He shot out of bed and stomped over to the dresser to get his clothes for the day. The sudden movements had surprised L, who was dragged with him via the chain attaching them together. Light did not stop to make sure that his dark-haired coworker was okay. He simply replied shortly, "Let's just hurry up and get down to headquarters, we can get a head start on the investigation for today."

L nodded his head, not really paying attention to what Light was talking about. Minutes later, they were in the investigation headquarters, reviewing data on their computers. After several minutes of silence, L spoke. "Light, the others should be here soon, then we can restart our game of truth or dare. Would you like to go first?"

Light rolled his eyes. He was tired of Ryuzaki's games; he would actually prefer the non-stop investigation and research to the 'fun' games of his. "Whatever, it doesn't really matter, because you're only asking to be polite. I already know that you are going to take the first turn anyway." Light paused for a moment, "Besides, shouldn't we be focusing on the investigation? Kira is still out there killing criminals, we need to figure out who he is, so we can stop the murders."

L eyed him suspiciously. "You're correct Light, I was only asking out of politeness, however, I believe that this game is the exact thing we need right now. We are at a standstill with the case, which has left me in a rather depressed mood, so by playing these games, it is lightening my mood, so I will, in the long run, be more motivated to finish the case. Also, I think that this game will open up a new way of thinking, so I may be able to think of something pertaining to the case while not actually trying to think of something. Therefore, we are going to continue playing games instead of investigating, until I say otherwise."

Light rolled his eyes, "Fine." Within the next couple of minutes, the rest of the investigation team shuffled into the room. Misa accompanied them as well, having been told that today would be another day filled with 'fun' games. She had become very bored spending every day by herself, and away from Light; she welcomed the companionship that these 'game' days offered.

When everyone had made it into the room, L announced that instead of investigating today, they would be playing another round of games. Everyone in the room had mixed feelings about that. They were happy to be given the slight break from the monotonous investigation, but it was not very fun playing games with Ryuzaki, besides, Kira was still loose. However, no one dared to argue, not even Matsuda, so L took charge again.

"I decided that we should try a different game out today, since we don't want to exhaust a single particular game, which could cause us to miss something in our abstract thinking with the Kira case." L shot a quick glare towards Light. Truth-be-told, L had decided that it would be pointless to continue on with truth and dare after the argument with Light this morning. If Light was going to continue being uncooperative, they might as well try a different game out to see if that would work. "This game is called Mafia."

Curious eyes met him as he glanced around the circle. Misa was surprisingly the first to speak. "Isn't Mafia that one guy who wears that hat and goes around shooting people and robbing banks?" she asked with complete curiosity. After a second, however, panic seized her, "Wait! Misa doesn't want to die, is Misa going to die and get shot and robbed when we play this game?" An obnoxious cry escaped her lips as she flung herself against Light, "Light, you'll protect Misa Misa, right?" she whined.

L blinked at the blonde absentmindedly, wow, she could be so.. ditsy. Ignoring her outburst, he continued to explain the rules of the game he had come across on the internet last night. "All right, here's how the game works. There's one person who is the Mafia, and a narrator who makes up the story for how each person the Mafia kills actually dies. So someone volunteers to be the narrator, and then they tell everyone to go to sleep where they put their heads down, and the narrator chooses the Mafia by tapping them on the head. Then, the Mafia 'wakes up' and points at the person they're going to kill. The narrator then tells everyone to wake up and makes up the story for how the person dies. The rest of the townspeople pick who they think is the Mafia, and then they ask the suspect for an alibi, and then the people vote on whether the defendant is guilty or not. If voted guilty, they townspeople decide how the person is killed. The point of the game is to kill the Mafia before they kill everyone else in town. Does that make sense? We'll just jump right into it and it'll make sense. I'll be narrator! Everyone go to sleep!"

A sea of confused faces put their heads down and closed their eyes. Ryuzaki tactfully leaned across the circle and tapped Light on the head. The other man raised his head, glowering at the dark-haired detective across from him. They held each other's hard stare for a minute before Light reluctantly glanced away, pointing at Misa Misa. L cocked an eyebrow before announcing to the rest of 'townspeople' to wake up.

"Late last night, Misa was walking home from a modeling shoot when she suddenly collapsed on the ground, suffering from a heart attack. Now who do you think the Mafia is?" L waited with expectant eyes as Light glared at him sinisterly.

The rest of group, save for Misa, was sighing, of course the Mafia was Light; Ryuzaki had been the one to pick the killer, so obviously, he would choose Light. Misa on the other hand was in an outrage. "Why would someone kill Misa Misa, I'm so pretty. Maybe someone was jealous of me because I'm dating Light… that had to be it. But now I'm dead…and I can never kiss Light-kun ever again!" A tear escaped from her eyes as she snuggled up against Light again.

"It's obvious that you've chosen Light to be the Mafia, Ryuzaki," Matsuda spoke up bravely. The rest of the investigation team nodded in agreement, and L took up the role of a judge at Light's trial.

"Where were you last night, Light? What is your alibi for this crime? Hmm…?" He waited expectantly again.

"As you know, _Ryuzaki_," he sneered the man's name, "I was sleeping with you last night; therefore, I can not possibly be guilty of killing Misa. I plead not guilty, I'm not the Mafia." Light smirked, try finding a way around that one, Ryuzaki.

Matsuda snickered at the hidden innuendo, whether meant or not, it was funny. "I think Light is not guilty, it appears that he was rather busy last night." The rest of the group scoffed and joined in the laugher, save for Misa, Mr. Yagami, and Ryuzaki himself.

"I'd like to question the defendant before we vote, Light, you swear you did not kill this woman?"

"Yes, Ryuzaki, I swear I didn't kill Misa, or any other people you plan on accusing me of murdering under the name Kira. I am not Kira, or the Mafia." He paused for a moment, deciding that he might as well delve into the innuendos that had nearly everyone laughing. "I'm hurt Ryuzaki, I would have thought you would have remembered last night better… the way that you were moaning my name… I'm surprised you forgot it so easily," he finished with a smirk.

This sent a roll of laughter throughout the group, but L scowled with frustration. "Whatever, Light. Let's vote. Who thinks Light is guilty of being the Mafia."

"I vote not guilty!" Matsuda exclaimed, still repressing his laughter. This vote was accompanied with a round of "Me too."

L frowned again, "Fine, everyone go back to sleep." Everyone returned their heads to their laps, while Light smirked at L for having beaten his argument, and chose his next 'victim.'

The game of Mafia continued on in much the same manner, Light continued to pick his victim, while always seeming to avoid being convicted, by having a good argument against Ryuzaki for why he was obviously innocent. It probably helped that everyone on the task force was tired of L accusing Light; despite the fact that everyone knew that Ryuzaki had picked Light to be the Mafia, they ignored it and continued to vote Light as not guilty when he returned to the defendant stand each turn. This was only a game after all. The game continued to the point where everyone had been killed off, and Light, had in fact, never been convicted.

L closed his eyes, wishing he had a piece of cake to calm his nerves. "Light, was in fact, the Mafia; he successfully killed everyone before he was killed…" he mumbled, ashamed and angry that he had been unable to convince the rest of the townspeople that Light was guilty.

Light smirked at Ryuzaki, but within seconds, the smirk slid into a graceful smile, "Looks like I've won the game, Ryuzaki." L frowned, and Light asked with innocent eyes, "So which game is next on the list Ryuzaki?"

Turning from the circle, Ryuzaki only mumbled, "I think I've had enough of these childish games for awhile; we need to return to the Kira Investigation."

Light gave a lighthearted laugh, "Aww, you're only upset because you lost, and all because you couldn't come up with a good argument against mine for where I had been last night, all of which had been in bed with you," Light teased, poking his coworker's side.

"Shut up, Light. Either sit down and help with the case, or go bring me a piece of cake."

"I'll help with the case, Ryuzaki. I think we should save cake for later tonight," he concluded with a teasing wink. Yes, who knew games could be such fun?

**A/N : Tada! As promised, another finished story. I do truly hope you enjoyed it, and encourange reviews so I can know how I am doing. Thank you for everyone who has favorited and reviewed this story in the past, I love you all! I hope Mafia wasn't too confusing to everyone... it is a semi-difficult game to explain, but i tried my best! **

**On an ending note.. poor L, he's so depressed now.... but Light is happy, and they're going to have cake in bed after hours, maybe that'll cheer him up. xDD Kira forever! ^_^ **


End file.
